totaldramahighspeedfandomcom-20200214-history
Yymastaconfuctious
yymastaconfuctious, while not well known to most, is fairly well known to some in the YouTube community for both his impressive video game walkthrough videos, and his powerful performances in many camps, most notably his winning performance as Geoff in Deor100's Total Drama Awesome camp, and his current final 3 run as Dewott in shadestar8's Total Pokemon Journey, which is currently in jury voting for the winner. More recently, yymastaconfuctious has been seen signing up for such camps as TotalDramaHighSpeed's Total Drama Survivor High Speed camp as Alejandro, where he is currently sitting in the final 14, and hoping to continue to do well in that camp, while also in the final 37 of redking632's Total Drama Everything camp as Harry Potter, where he has been putting on a good performance, despite a fairly early elimination, and quick return, which he lead into a surprise win in TDE. yymastaconfuctious goes on Youtube often, despite having accounts on many other sites, such as Fanfiction.net (penname sithlorde1988), Facebook, many roleplaying sites, most notably his status as a disgraced former member of the site Dramatic Static (where he was called Darth Eccentro 014), and many other sites. However, his busy schedule has been on a bit of a lull lately as he's hit a lack of reviewers for his fanfics, and most of the camps he's in are inactive, though there ARE a couple he's still doing challenges in, and in general just all around craziness. But what probably makes this user so mysterious is the fact that very little is known of him, despite there being a good amount of info on him on his YouTube channel. Only time will tell if this power player will continue to extend his powerhouse plays to other camps, and possibly notch a few more wins onto his belt. Currently, he sits in the merged tribe, but given the fact he was one of two nearly voted out in the most recent tribal, its hard to say how far he'll go. Since then, he has been eliminated in a brutal blindsiding at the hands of some of his former allies, and some of his enemies, to finish 7th in TDSHS, which ended in a victory for the Red Dusk alliance when Mike, a member of Red Dusk, won the season, beating out Heather (MrEvilRegi1) and DJ (SmoothStalker12), both of whom returned, and both of whom were involved in Alejandro's ouster, avenging him. Alejandro was a strong, fierce competitor who had A LOT of control in the game, and was blindsided by Mike; defintley a power player in the game. - Alejandro was asked to return in Fans Vs Favorites because he is so famous on Youtube. The way he is able to get people on his side and his leadership skills is simply amazing. He is very devoted to the game and knows how to play extremely well and always active on his PS3, and that's why he is returning as a Favorite; everyone loves Alejandro! If you vote him off, you must really want to win the game.